


Watchout Your Robin

by FirstFive



Category: DCU (Comics), Supersons
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstFive/pseuds/FirstFive
Summary: Watchout Your Robin





	

**Author's Note:**

> Watchout Your Robin  
> ·《Watchout Your Window》衍生脑洞之一  
> ·【注意】不是很大，也不是很小，是恰好可以啪的年纪，PWP  
> ·注意避雷

这一切的开始仅仅是一个吻。

Damian挤进他的床上时Jon的意识还停留在他们在窗户边接吻的画面。  
在这之前Damian向往常一样潜进他的房间，趁双方父亲都跑到太空时拎着他去哥谭夜巡。Jon记得今晚哥谭的反派们安静极了，制止小偷小摸的行为对他们来说毫不费力，这就像是个课间活动。他们甚至和Dick聊了会儿天，在遇到楼顶喝酒的Jason和Roy时Damian还有心思嘲讽了几句。还有Tim，他和Conner躲在哥谭黑暗的小巷子里，Damian在他们脑袋顶上发出重重的“-TT-”，接着在Tim的骂声中逃跑。最后他们巡视了一圈哥谭，在确定无事后Damian把Jon送回了家。  
月亮明晃晃地挂在天上，夜已经很深了，连虫鸣都安静下来，只有风，只有Jon和Damian。  
回到家的Jon趴在窗户边挥着手跟Damian道晚安，Damian嘲笑了他，然后把手探到Jon的脑袋后面扣住他的后脑勺，将身子越过窗户框，强势又温柔地吻了他。  
“这才是年长者的晚安。”Damian用大拇指描摹着Jon被他吻得水润的唇，眼睛被覆着白膜的镜片盖着，他挑衅地勾出一个笑容嘲讽Jon的幼稚，“小鬼。”  
Jon瞪着眼睛看他，近几年两人都在不断成长，他们的身高逐渐追平，到了现在，Damian反倒要比他高出那么一点，那么一点点。Damian仍然可以嘲讽他的年龄，但他却不能理直气壮地叫他“矮冬瓜”。Jon不服气，他学着Damian的样子啧了一声，伸手拽住Damian的领子把他拉近自己，赌气吻了他，轻轻的碰一下，发出亲吻的“啾”声，在安静的夜晚里格外响亮。  
“我不是小鬼。”Jon拉开他们的距离。  
“你是。”Damian哼了一声，“年长者的吻更深入。”  
这下Jon把眉毛拧在一起，而他不出意外的看到了Damian露着八颗牙齿的，灿烂的，恶意的，嘲讽的笑脸。  
如果Damian位垂钓者的话，那Jon就会变成见钩就咬的鱼，这位优秀的垂钓者知道什么饵对方喜欢吃，什么地方适合垂钓，他只管把自己的座椅摆舒服，把饵抛出去就好。不为什么，因为他是Damian，而对方是在他面前就会变傻的鱼。  
意料中的，Jon再次吻上了他，急切地想要证明自己是位合格的年长者。  
小鬼。Damian心里头念叨着，缓慢地摘下了自己的面罩。于是Jon在睁眼后撞进他眼睛里的不是预想中的白膜镜片，而是他熟悉的墨绿色眼睛。  
Jon因此僵在原地，嘴巴就贴在Damian的嘴巴上动都不敢动。  
“嗯？”Damian挑了下眉，他一手捏住Jon的下巴，用舌头舔了下对方的嘴唇。粗糙的舌尖像羽毛似的划过唇部表皮，使Jon的嘴巴酥痒不已，他倒吸了口凉气，Damian用墨绿的眸子盯着他，再开口时声音低沉许多。  
Damian说：“张嘴。”  
Jon乖乖地把嘴巴张开。  
Damian说：“舌头。”  
Jon便把舌放在嘴唇上。  
“Goodboy。”Damian低声说着。在月光中，在微风中，再次贴近了他。

Damian的吻像是混着来自哥谭沉重的雨水，这气味让Jon变得轻飘飘的，他的大脑也被这个搅得晕乎乎的，耳朵里充斥着亲吻声和他的低哼，还有平时极难听到的，来自Damian的轻笑。  
Damian在笑？Jon眼睛眨了又眨，他的面前始终只有Damian的墨绿色眼睛，它一直盯着他。Jon感觉自己的双脚离地，又感觉天旋地转，然后他被放到了一个温暖柔软的地方。Jon用了一点时间才反应过来那是属于他的床。  
“学会了吗？”Damian问他。  
“什，什么？”Jon有些气息不稳，他的脑袋还在处理刚刚的信息。  
“接吻。”Damian又问一遍，“这次学会了吗？”  
“会，会了。”Jon勉强地点了点头。  
“那么，看着我。”Damian压低身子凑近他命令道，“吻我。”  
Jon抬了抬下巴贴上Damian的嘴巴，他用舌头舔弄Damian的下嘴唇，用牙齿轻咬，然后将舌头小心翼翼地探对方口中，他变幻着位置吮吸着，挑弄着对方的舌头，他用了很长时间对方都没有回应，等他睁开眼睛再看Damian时发现他还是在盯着他看。  
“Damian……”Jon低低地催促一声，又吻了吻他的唇，然后他环上Damian的脖子。在得到对方回应后Jon轻轻哼了一声，而事实上他得到的不仅是Damian的回应。  
Damian不知什么时候解下了披风，它们被扔在地上，和最开始被揭下的面具一起被窗外的月光照着。  
亲吻不知不觉间黏腻起来，Damian的手从Jon的脸开始，抚摸过他的手臂，腰侧，轻车熟路地解开Jon的皮带，松了拉链，最终将手覆上Jon半勃的性器，而Jon在接触到他手的那一刻浑身弹了一下，挣扎着离开了他的吻。湿漉漉的蓝眼睛看着他，嘴巴里叫着他的名字，“Damian”，“Damian”，一声比一声小。  
“怎么了？”Damian捏了捏，氪星人嘤咛一声开始退缩，但他手中的软肉却不似主人那般羞涩，它转而变得更加硬挺。  
“不要……Damian……不要……”Jon想把腿蜷缩起来，但Damian用腿压制着他。Jon越是可怜兮兮，Damian就越想把他弄得更加可怜。恶劣的性格别Jon一声声勾弄出来，Damian的手便不再安分，把自己知道的一些手淫技巧全都施加于那根可怜的性器上，让Jon喘息连连，在Jon呼吸急促快要到达高潮时恶意地隔着衣服去咬他的乳头，揉捏他鼓起的囊袋，让他因为疼痛而疲软下来。  
“Damian……Damian……”Jon呜咽着，用手指头扣着Damian的胳膊。  
Damian压下身子在他耳边残酷低语道：“忍着。”  
Jon便忍着。  
Damian安抚地吻了他，从额头到嘴巴，从嘴巴到锁骨，细细地亲吻Jon的没一寸肌肤，将他扒得一丝不挂，赤裸裸地躺在他的面前，像是准备好的羊羔等待Damian开口享用他。  
两人的性事是由Damian主导，Jon在这方面干净的像是一张白纸，Damian就大刀阔斧地在这上面写写画画，霸道地标记着自己的领地，标记自己的所有物。装成一个经历很多大风大浪的年长者，狮群中的狮王，对后来者与妄图染指他所有物的人张牙舞爪。  
事实上，Jon在这方面有多少经验Damian就有多少。他把自己裹在整齐的衣服里装的经验老道，但衣服下摆怪异的凸起却暴露了他。这时Damian就该庆幸Jon不会有那么多精力注意到其他事物。  
Damian咬掉自己的手套，手指一遍遍抚摸过Jon的肌肤，所到之处都会引起Jon细微的颤抖，他游移到Jon的性器上，抚摸它，亲吻它，却不会疼爱地给予它更多的时间。Jon急切地想得到释放，但Damian拍掉他的手，隔着裤子用自己炙热的性器去顶它，再次开口说，“忍着。”  
Jon嘴巴里喊着Damian，用手指揪着床单，把平整的，刚刚被母亲洗过的床单揪得皱皱巴巴。  
Damian跪在Jon两腿中间，拽着被子垫在Jon腰下，折叠他的腰身，吻上了他的臀部。  
Jon因为冲入穴口的舌头的低声尖叫起来，他仰着头急促地呼吸着，温软湿热的舌头入侵他的身体——这是他从来没想过的。Damian，Damian居然会这样——这样——  
“Damian……”Jon低低地叫出声，“一会儿不要再跟我接吻了。”  
“……”  
Damian沉默着，愤怒地挥着巴掌打上Jon的屁股，啪啪直响。打得疼了，Jon就咬着嘴巴呜咽，“我，我开玩笑的……”  
“闭嘴吧乡巴佬。”Damian阴沉极了，“再说话我他妈现在就插进去。”  
那样……挺疼的。想到不怎么愉快的那次Jon缩了缩肩膀不再说话，等Damian用手指和舌头再次为他润滑扩张时，Jon又开始哼哼，“我其实，洗过澡了。”  
“……”  
“真的，Damian，不信你闻我头发。”  
“……”Damian抬起头来看他，“Kent，你真会破坏气氛。”  
回应Damian的是Jon乐呵呵的脸，“因为你总让我忍着，这都是你的错。”  
Damian没好气地哼了一声，失去耐性的伸着手指进去搅了搅，伸手去摸Jon床头柜里头。  
“抽屉下面，柜子角落的一个铅盒里。”Jon说。  
Damian压在Jon身上去摸铅盒里面的润滑剂，他握在手上时Jon侧着头在他脸上印了一个吻，这反倒使Damian受到惊吓，Jon看着他笑起来，蓝眼睛一眨一眨的。  
Jon又吻了他一次，说，“快点……”然后他解下了Damian的腰带。  
Damian用了大量的润滑剂，浇在自己挺立的性器上，还有手上，当Damian开始进入Jon的时候，Jon即使想扯点什么话题来破坏气氛缓解紧张都没有用。Damian像是惩罚他一样，进入地很猛，Jon仰着脖子叫了一声，换来的是Damian低笑。  
“舒服吗？”达米问，但Jon没有回答，他在捂着自己的嘴巴。  
Damian在他里面进进出出，一下又一下。火热的甬道紧紧地裹着Damian的性器，肉刃在Jon的身体里开拓疆土，Damian伏在他身上，他皱着眉头，抿着嘴巴，他的手臂撑在他两侧，他的肌肤上布着汗珠，绷起的肌肉在月光照耀下仿佛在发着光，那上面布着大大小小的伤疤，深的，浅的，新的，旧的。  
Jon被Damian弄得软成一滩，无论是身体还是心灵。他感受着在他穴内进出的性器，他甚至可以感受到那玩意儿的形状还有布在上面的经络。  
“Damian……”Jon呻吟出声，“Damian……慢点……啊……”  
“哼。”Damian可不听他的，故意加快了速度来折磨他，听他叫得更大声，更色情。  
“Kent。”Damian舔了舔嘴唇，“你知道，我们是在你家……而你的母亲睡在你的隔壁。”  
Jon瞪大了眼睛。  
“你想吵醒她吗？”Damian像只偷了腥的猫，他的动作终于慢下来，但这并不是什么好事——他扭动着臀部，稳准狠地戳向Jon的前列腺，一次又一次带给他更强烈的快感。  
“我不介意她发现你跟我做爱，不介意她发现你被我压在身下……你也很享受这个，享受被我操。”Damian说。而Jon，他只能咬着嘴巴，用手死死地捂住，把那些突然变得羞耻的声音吞进肚子里。  
他怎么突然忘了他的母亲还在隔壁？！  
“唔……你越来越紧了，Jon。这让你更兴奋，对不对？小色鬼。”Damian更加恶劣地顶弄着他，看着Jon眼眶里迅速聚集的水汽，听着Jon拼命掩盖的呻吟。  
“你总是这样，Kent。你为什么这么爱哭？”Damian俯下身，亲吻舔弄着Jon的手指，把他的眼泪吞进嘴巴里，“你让我想弄坏你。”  
“但你不会坏掉，对不对？你没有那么脆弱，也不会轻易死掉，对不对？”Damian喘息着，啃咬着Jon的手腕，下巴，“Jonathan Kent。吻我。就现在。”  
Damian是个恶魔。Jon想，他是个恶魔。这个恶魔欺负他，但同时也保护他，嘲笑他，但也会轻轻柔柔地叫他Jon，打他，也会拥抱他，叫他乡巴佬，也会在叫完后给他温柔的吻。  
Damian是个恶魔，令人讨厌的恶魔。而Jon伸开手臂，拥抱，亲吻了这只恶魔。  
年久木制的床因为他们的动作发出吱吱的响声，Damian把他的腿架在肩膀上一边吻他一边进入他，肉体碰撞的声音混着水声在夜晚里嘈杂不已，还有他们的喘息呻吟和亲吻声。  
他们没再说话，他们忙着做爱。  
月亮看着他们。

Damian在Jon呼吸急促时重重插了几下，把Jon的呻吟吞进肚子里时和Jon一起射了出来。  
床不大，盛不下他们两个人并排躺着，侧躺又懒得动一下，Damian就覆在Jon的身上，与他亲吻，就着湿润黏稠的后穴在高潮的余韵里轻轻抽插。  
他拔出的时候发出“啵”的声响，接着Damian射在里面的白浊便缓缓地从Jon的身体里跑出来，而Jon为此轻轻呻吟。  
Damian喜欢这个，他又吻了Jon一次。  
“我找到安全屋了。”Damian想了想，“事实上我挑了几个地方，你有时间应该跟我去看看。”  
“我还没说我要跟你去你的安全屋。”Jon懒洋洋的，被Damian抱在怀里，手指头软得一根也不想动。  
“是我们的。”Damian纠正他，“而且你会去的。”  
“我才不……”Jon停住了，他看到了Damian冲他笑，灿烂的，邪恶的，“不去就活该你倒霉”的笑脸。  
好吧……Jon想他大概可能会去的——和Damian一起，属于他们的安全屋。  
Damian没有听到Jon的回答，他也不需要听到。  
他给了Jon一个吻，他知道Jon一定会去。


End file.
